Experimenting
by MissingxMe
Summary: Lilly discovers her sexuality and Miley wants to experiment. OneShot Liley


**Experimenting**

Miley.

There she was, sitting on her bed, looking completely bored. The way she looks, the way she is, everything about her is just perfect, if only my feelings for her would subside.

I never took it seriously, but then I started to notice Miley and how adorable she is. She's amazing in everyway and I love her for being so good to me. She went through a lot with me and I wish that one day I can repay her, but the only way I can repay her right now would be confessing how I like her.

Yes, me, Lilly Truscott has a huge crush on my best friend Miley Stewart. Who would've known right?

I guess it all started out our freshman year. She was helping me get over my last breakup when she was holding me. I was sleeping over her house, feeling quite depressed and…

--------------------------

"Lilly, don't think too much of it, he's just a guy and you're a girl. You can get so many other guys because you're beautiful." Miley said while rubbing my back.

I sat on her bed crying my eyes out and confessed on how much he hurt me. I never thought that guys would go so low as in to cheat on me and I didn't know what I did to deserve it. I just feel like cheaters should die a painful death and I hate them.

"Miley, can we go to bed now? I don't want to think about it." I sighed loudly and she kissed my cheek. My chest felt all tingly when Miley did that and she hugged me one last time. I held my breath as I lifted my head from her shoulder and looked at her deep in the eye.

I never noticed how natural Miley's eyes looked at night and how it glistened under the moonlight.

I calmed down a bit and she smiled.

"Yes, we can go to bed, but just get over it and you'll be happy. Like I said, you're beautiful and I don't know anyone who wouldn't want to be with you." She moved on the bed and lay down as I went beside her. She pulled the blanket over us and yawned.

"Night Miley and thank you for putting up with me about this." I told her and she laughed.

"Don't worry Lilly, I love you and I hate that that jerk hurt you like that. Good night and sweet dreams."

We faced each other, just staring, no talking, and she smiled. She knew that I didn't feel like talking after my last breakup and that was really considerate of her. She knew when to talk and when to not which made me think about her even more.

I watched her as she slowly drifted off to sleep and I sighed. I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. For some reason my mind went to earlier when she held me and kissed my cheek. It made me want experiment and look into the feeling. I looked at her face, studying her appearances and smiled. She's so adorable when she's asleep.

My eyes widened to the thought.

Did I just call her adorable?

I couldn't help but blush. Did I really think she looked adorable that way? Well, she did. Her skin looks so soft and sensitive; her hair looks shiny and silky, her lips looking soft and luscious. I just wonder how it felt to kiss her.

I blushed and mentally slapped myself.

I cant be thinking like this, she's my friend! My best friend. Why am I having these feelings for her like this? I'm a girl, she's a girl. It's not natural!

Before I knew it, my hand from under the blanked moved up and to her face, slowly brushing her cheek. I smiled and kept my hand there, watching her face. She just looked so peaceful.

Then she moved. I froze, lifting my hand from her cheek and stayed like that until she stopped moving.

I relaxed and pulled my hand away, putting it on my side.

--------------------------

From that night on, I've looked at Miley in such a different way. The feeling that started up that night hadn't gone away and I liked it.

I was confused at first, but maybe this feeling was telling me something. I mean, I had this feeling before, but that was a long time ago, when I last looked into these feelings. I just thought it was just normal, I read about it and girls are allowed to have these sorts of feelings for other girls and it will go away, but for some reason now it's making me think about it again.

Maybe it wasn't something that would go away. Maybe it's telling me that I'm not straight but actually something else. So then I realized that maybe I was bisexual. It didn't matter. I like both boys and girls at the same way and it doesn't bother me, but for some reason something inside of me has been wanting to ask Miley how she felt about people like this.

I looked up from my spot across the bed to Miley and she stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Miley?" I called to her as I moved close to her.

"Yeah?" She asked and looked at me. She suddenly blushed and looked down to her lap.

"Can we talk about something?" I asked. The closer I got, the more afraid I was to ask her how she felt about how she felt about people like me, but something was urging me to ask her anyway.

"What is it Lilly?" She whispered.

Our knees were touching right about now and I put my hands upon my lap.

"Umm… well…" I blushed and started to nibble on my lip. How do I say it? Damn, this was definitely harder than I thought it would be.

"Yeah?" She looked up from her lap and stared at me, deep in my eyes.

Her blue-green eyes sparkled, making my chest flutter with excitement.

"Umm… how do you feel about people who aren't straight?" I then asked, putting my hand on my cheek, pretending as if it was itchy. I felt incredibly embarrassed about this, but I had to know. I had to know if it was time to tell her how I felt.

"Well, actually… I'm okay with it." She shrugged and leaned against the headboard of her bed.

"So to say, if a friend were… I don't know, bisexual, then you wouldn't mind?" I asked, gazing up at her. She had a questionable look on her face and shook her head.

"I wouldn't mind at all. You know, there are a lot of people who are experimenting with their sexuality and all… so yeah." She blushed and clasps her hands together.

"So you wouldn't mind if I said… I was-" I started and she blushed.

"You're bi?" She asked and I slowly nodded feeling slightly ashamed.

"I mean, I know its freaky and all, but I just realized and I hate hiding it from you and I-" I started feeling my face heat up.

"No no, Lilly, it's alright. I think it's cool you can com to me for things like that." She smiled and sat up. She pursed her lips and looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Okay, I'm good I can come clean about this." I replied and looked down at my lap. I started to feel uneasy about this. To me it feels as if Miley herself turned me bisexual, but I couldn't. I see my eyes roaming around, somewhat attracting to random pretty and sweet girls which is a little awkward to me. I just realized who I am and maybe I'm just experimenting.

"Lilly?" Miley called.

I lifted my head and looked at her. Her face beat read making myself blush as well. She looked incredibly adorable blushing like that it makes me wonder how come I never noticed how cute she looked like that.

"Yes Miley."

"Have you ever…" She started and shook her head. "Never mind."

I grinned. "Say it. You brought it up now you have to say it." I smirked and poked her thigh.

"Well, it's just…have you ever…" Her faced turned even redder. "wanted to experiment with a girl." Her face was beat red, even her ears were red. I laughed at her embarrassment.

"I never really thought about it since I'm somewhat still discovering myself, but yeah once. It's nothing though." I smiled. That one time was when I was so tempted to go up to Miley and kiss her. I guess it was one of those times she kept on calling me beautiful. No one ever called me beautiful before and it made me feel like giving her everything for making me feel so good.

"Yeah? Well… remember me saying about experimenting…" She started and I did a double take.

Was Miley really asking me…?

"Do you want to experiment with me?" I asked as my eyes widened. I admit, I'm shocked she would even think of it. I'm guessing it was on her mind for a while because it didn't take her too long to think and say it since these are the types of things you have to think about. It makes me think a lot and it's somewhat making me even more interested in what's going on in Miley's mind.

She was covering her face with her hands right about now looking rather embarrassed. She probably regrets saying it, but the more she tried to hide her embarrassment, the more I wanted to know.

"You know what, never mind. It just felt like the right moment and…" She sighed loudly and moved on her bed, getting ready to get up.

"No no, Miley stay. Relax. You want to experiment, it's fine with me. Just don't gross out." I said and moved closer to her, putting my hands over hers, which were on her knees.

"What do you want to do then?" She shyly asked as she took a sharp intake of breath.

I thought for a second. "Close your eyes." I quietly said and she did what I told her to do

I reached for the side lamps, turning off the lights to make it more comfortable for the both of us and looked at her. I shakily reached up, brushing my fingers across her cheek and took a deep breath.

I started to lean forward, getting ready to what was to come next and lightly brushed my lips against hers. Her lips, so soft and moist, felt so perfect and I moved my hand to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to me. I felt her hands move to my knees, tracing my thighs moving to my lower back.

She tilted her head, getting into the kiss and I blushed. I hadn't kissed anyone like this before and it felt so… good.

Before we knew it, it turned into a full fledged make out. Her hand tracing my back with her tongue prying my lips open. I kept my hands on her shoulders allowing her all the access she wanted. It just felt so real and fulfilling.

We heard a knock come from the door and we shot apart, breathing heavily. I blushed as we sat there, staring at each other, unable to believe what we just did.

"Come in." Miley said, breathlessly.

The door opened to Jackson's head peaking through the door.

"Just checking up on you, like dad said. Looks like you two are having fun." Jackson said jokingly.

"Get out Jackson!" Miley shouted, taking in what Jackson said seriously and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said and quickly closed the door behind him.

We stayed quiet, just staring at one another. It made me think, what would happen if we didn't stop kissing. Would we take it to the next step or what? It just confused me and I really liked it.

"I-" She started and she shook her head. "Lets get to bed." She muttered and moved on the bed, getting under the covers. I did as well and sighed. It felt so awkward and I never wanted it to be like this.

I faced the opposite end of Miley and stared at the wall. I didn't know what to say or do, but I felt like she wanted me to stay away from her.

"Thank you Lilly." Miley suddenly said.

I turned around on the bed and looked at her questionably.

"What?"

She giggled. "Sorry I just… it was fun." She then admitted.

I smiled, happy that she was okay with it.

I moved closer to her on the bed, placing my hand on her side.

"So no regrets?" I asked and she licked her lips, moving her head closer to me and placed a light kiss against my lips.

"No regrets."

With that we both fell asleep with smiles on both of our faces. It was a great night and would probably lead to more experimenting. Until then, I just wonder she'll turn like me because I do know one thing. I'm crazy for her.

**A/N **My first ever Liley fic. I really do hope you liked it. It's kind of dedicated to someone here.

Do you like it? Do you hate it? Should I delete it?

Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
